wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Vel'hiam Dratus
Vel'hiam Dratus is the current Lord Magister of the Argent Leviathans Space Marine Chapter. Once the Lord Magister Dae'thos Kordavius was killed by the Revenant Leviathan, Dratus was raised to the rank of Lord Magister. Dratus is usually level headed and calm, unlike most others of the Chapter, however, if there is any mention that the Flawless Host may be near, Dratus goes into an uncontrollable rage until he has hunted down the force mentioned. History Vel'hiam Dratus was born in the later half of M40 on the sea level of Kar'Morgh. Little is known about his early life other than how he was originally recruited into the chapter. As a child, when bringing a large catch of fish through the lower levels of Kar'Morgh, he was assaulted by a small gang, who then tried to steal what he had on him. Vel'hiam however, then used his fishing spear to kill most of them, however suffering some injuries. Little did he know, an Episcopi of the chapter, who then took Vel'hiam to a small Astartes outpost near the water's edge of Kar'Morgh. Vel'hiam was then inducted into the Scout company in 780.M41 which he quickly proceeded to rise through the ranks of Astartes, eventually becoming the First Princeps after the death of First Princeps Kal'dur Montauk in 920.M40 Personality Vel’hiam is known for being methodical and patient during war, much to the contrary of Daethos Kordavius. When in battle he is known for his ruthless efficiency, placing the mission above all else. However, Vel’hiam does not always put the mission over friendly casualties, he has been seen on several occasions to help squads of Guardsmen and Civilians that are being overrun on his way to completing the mission. He is mostly passive towards other military leaders and is not openly hostile to any particular individuals, Astartes or otherwise. However, the exception to this would be Eleaxus the Flawless of the Flawless Host chaos warband, and whenever the Flawless Host or any of its smaller warbands are concerned Vel’hiam has been seen to be impatient and brash, much like others of his chapter, because of his burning hatred for them. Equipment *''Celeri Morte: The Power Spear of the original Lord Magister, Daethos Kordavius, and the only object of his belonging found after his supposed death. It is now passed down from Lord Magister to Lord Magister. It is of very intricate design with many detailed engravings beside it. It is made of a bright silver with a dull aqua handle. *Argentum Statera:Dratuss personal suit of heavily modified Cataphractii Terminator armour. The armour is a very bright silver, with several engravings on it that appear to be akin to scales and some blue accents around the armour. *'Master Crafted Grav-Pistol': Dratus often uses his trusty Grav-Pistol as his preferred sidearm. He originally used the weapon only for its heightened use underwater but has since grown accustomed to using it. *'Krak and Frag Grenades''' Quotes By Velhiam Dratus About Vel'hiam Dratus Category:Argent Leviathans Category:Characters Category:Imperial Characters Category:Space Marine Characters Category:Space Marines